No Answer
by dayuta
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata tak pernah memahaminya. Hinata frustasi Sasuke terus mengabaikannya. Siapa yang benar dalam keputusasaan ini, hanya mereka sendirilah yang mengetahuinya./ #SasuHinaBimonthly [Prompt: Bully] / Mind to RnR?


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, CrackPairing, etc.**

 **Main Character: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Dedicated for** **SHBF** **(** _ **SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet**_ **) [Prompt: Bully]**

 **Don't Like don't read**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata tak pernah memahaminya. Hinata frustasi Sasuke terus mengabaikannya. Siapa yang benar dalam keputusasaan ini, hanya mereka sendirilah yang mengetahuinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No Answer** © **Dayuta**

* * *

Sudah sebulan, Hinata menghitung dan setia melingkari setiap tanggal dikalender untuk mengingat bahwa hubungannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang kakak kelas angkuh yang punya gelar pangeran idol itu resmi berpacaran. Hanya karena sebuah sapu tangan, Hinata tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa orang itu tanpa rasa malu menembaknya di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati Hanami.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan kejadian waktu itu yang membuatnya seperti orang mabuk dan tak bisa berpikir normal. Bagaimana tidak, mendengar kata berbahaya itu saja sudah membuatnya syok, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan iri dan cemooh disana-sini, membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

'Drrrtt...drttttt'

Hinata mendengar getaran dari handphone kesayangannya diatas kasur. Tatapannya sedikit kesal, bukankah hari sudah sangat gelap dan waktunya orang-orang tidur? Mengapa ada saja orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin menganggunya. Mungkinkah Sasuke?

 _Hime, besok tunggu aku di depan gerbang setelah pulang sekolah._

 _-Sasuke_

Hanya itu saja?

Tidak ada kata-kata manis yang mengiringi pesan singkat itu?

Hinata menghela napas panjang, tidak akan berkomentar banyak. Percuma saja mengeluh, lebih baik ia berdiam diri dan pura-pura tidak tahu seakan-akan itu hanya angin yang berhembus sejenak. Menggetirkan hati, dan terus melukainya setiap hari.

Tak ada yang spesial, tidak ada kebahagiaan. Hinata hanya seperti seonggok benda mati yang terus Sasuke simpan. Tanpa ada perlindungan, kasih sayang hanya sebatas peduli.

Hinata tidak ingin membalas pesan dari Sasuke. Mata amethyst itu hanya menatap kosong deretan kata yang terlihat dilayar _Handphone_ yang berada digenggaman tangannya, seakan-akan pesan itu hanyalah -sampah- yang harus ia buang.

Beribu syaraf yang berada didalam kepalanya terus berpikir, mengapa sosok angkuh Sasuke tidak bisa menghilang dari otak itu. Ia telah memaksa bahkan mencoba setiap hari, belajar untuk tidak bergantung pada Sasuke. Tapi apa kenyataannya?

Perasaan itu tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun ketika dengan jelas sahabat dekatnya, yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar meninggalkan Sasuke. Ketidakpekaan, keangkuhan, kesombongan, tiga kata itu selalu mewakili setiap kalimat yang Sakura keluarkan. Tidak pernah ada kata antonim untuk melawan tiga kata yang menyakitkan itu.

" _Kau selalu diabaikan Hinata."_

" _Ia tidak menyayangimu, tidak bahkan kau tidak dicintainya!"_

" _Jika kau tidak melepaskannya, selama-lamanya kau hanya akan menjadi hewan peliharaannya Hinata!"_

Apa yang membuat memori itu terus berputar diotaknya hingga membuat kaki indah itu tak mampu melangkah sedikitpun. Hati Hinata menciut, kalimat itu tergiang sangat keras seperti suara sirine. Organ lunak yang rapuh itu seakan tersayat-sayat ketika mendengar kata-kata pedas Sakura telak membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir jernih. Kalimat yang memacu airmatanya untuk menerobos keluar dari mata sayu itu lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Kenapa?

Apa yang membuat dirimu begitu penting dihati ini Sasuke?

Tangan itu berusaha menyentuh benda cair yang mengalir dari mata yang dulu nampak indah sekarang terlihat selalu lebam. Jejak air mata itu mengalir begitu banyak, mewakili banyaknya penderitaan yang telah Hinata alami karena Sasuke.

Tubuh nan rapuh itu sedikit lebih tenang, tidak ada jeritan tangis yang mengalun kasar lagi. Sosok wanita itu lebih memilih untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, matamu bengkak. Kau menangis lagi?" tatapan cemas itu terpampang sangat jelas diwajah Sakura. Suaranya begitu lembut, membuat Hinata menatap hampa Sakura.

"..."

Tidak ada suara yang terlintas, hanya anggukkan lemah yang seketika membuat Sakura membulatkan mata emeralnya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?" gadis berambut merah muda itu masih berusaha agar Hinata meresponnya.

Lagi dan lagi, Hinata hanya merespon dengan bahasa tubuh. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kepala itu mengangguk mengindahkan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata melirik sosok sahabat itu dari sudut matanya. Kedua tangan wanita Hyuuga itu saling menyatu, menggenggam erat, dan bergetar. Sakura menyadarinya, tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata ia menggenggam dengan lembut kedua tangan yang terpaut itu. Seolah-olah memberikan energi agar Hinata mampu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia lampiaskan.

"Aku lelah Sakura. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin mengakhirinya." Hinata tidak berani menatap Sakura. Ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak, tangisan dari lubuk hatinya.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah, ia sedih melihat sosok rapuh Hinata yang berada didepannya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Apa perlu aku yang mengatakan padanya?" ucap Sakura. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan dibenaknya.

Hinata menggeleng, mata itu tertutup rapat sambil tetap menahan tangisan yang hampir pecah itu. "Tidak Sakura, a-aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Tapi Hi―"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah siap." bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum. Hinata sengaja memotong perkataan Sakura, menghentikan kekhawatiran sahabat baiknya itu.

"Baiklah, itu yang terbaik." sakura tersenyum lega ketika raut wajah Hinata kembali tenang.

"Sudah waktunya pulang Hinata." Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berada disampingnya, sembari membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata menoleh dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget, "Ah iya benar juga."

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sakura. Tubuh ramping itu berdiri perlahan, bangkit dari duduk nyamannya tadi. Tas sekolah yang tergeletak sembarangan itu ia raih dan ia gantung di bahu kanannya.

Hinata menggeleng, menolak ajakkan Sakura. Ia sudah ada janji untuk menunggu Sasuke di gerbang sekolah sehabis pulang sekolah ini. "Maaf Sakura, aku ada janju dengan Sasuke pulang sekolah ini."

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Lalu, apa kau akan melakukannya?" gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah yang penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu Sakura. Aku sudah memutuskannya." Hinata merespon pertanyaan Sakura disertai senyum palsu yang merekah dibibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terus menerus melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. Mata itu menatap murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang untuk mengusir rasa bosannya sambil sesekali mencari dimana sosok Sasuke berada.

'tapp'

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kanannya. Kepala itu sontak menoleh, membuat mata amethyst indahnya bertemu dengan obsidian tajam yang penuh pesona itu.

"Sa-sasuke, k-kau mengagetkanku."

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan senyum tipis, lalu berjalan melewati Hinata. Punggung tegap itu terasa jauh, itu yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Ah iya, Hinata tahu, tangan kecilnya tidak akan pernah menggapai punggung itu. Walaupun dekat, entah mengapa, ada sebuah perisai yang seakan-akan melindunginya. Mereka berdua hanya diam satu sama lain, tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan.

Bolehkah Hinata tertawa?

Sejak kapan dirinya berharap sesuatu yang seperti itu terjadi saat mereka berdua bersama? Jawabannya adalah tidak, entah kenapa kali ini Hinata ingin menyentuh punggung itu. Memeluknya sebelum mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas dari sudut mata obsidiannya. Menangkap pergerakkan Hinata yang seakan-akan menjauh dari dirinya. Tentu saja Sasuke risih, ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Wajah itu seakan seakan kecewa.

"Kau lamban sekali Hinata." ucapan Sasuke penuh dengan amarah, wajah itu tertunduk. Hinata yang menyadari langsung terdiam, kedua tangan itu mengenggam erat tali tas sekolahnya. Inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf." sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, ia berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menghampiri sang kekasih, meraih pergelangan tangan itu dengan sangat kasar. Mendorongnya mengikuti arah langkah dirinya.

Hinata hanya diam, wajah itu menatap hampa Sasuke dari belakang. Ia tidak memberontak sama sekali kepada Sasuke. Membiarkan tubuhnya lagi-lagi mendapat kekasaran dari kekasihnya itu.

Tidak jauh dari situ, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul dan terlihat menikmati kegiatannya. Salah satu dari mereka menyadari dan melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan terburu-buru, lebih tepatnya kedua pasangan yang baru saja terlibat persoalan kecil, sang pengeran idol bersama dengan kekasihnya, gadis cantik yang bernama Hinata.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Ayo bergabung bersama, kami ingin membuat lagu." teriak murid laki-laki yang tadi melihat pasangan itu, rupanya ia anggota _band_ yang Sasuke naungin.

Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah suara itu, mata obsidian menangkap pemandangan menarik. Tidak memperdulikan Hinata, ia bergegas meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada tangan yang menahan pergerakkannya, pergelangan tangannya terkunci oleh sesuatu. Dan itu benar, ketika ia menoleh mata itu mendapati Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh amarah sambil menatapnya geram. Ia bisa merasakan kuatnya cengkraman Hinata di pergelangan tangannya. "Hi-hinata?"

Mata amethyst itu membulat, tatapan itu terlihat hampa. Wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi ekspresi seseorang yang telah kehilangan. Sangat sedih. "Ja-jangan pergi!" tatapan itu berubah menjadi lebih redup, ketika melihat respon Sasuke yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku lelah Sasuke. Mengapa kau selalu mengabaikanku?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, bibir itu tak sengaja terbuka sedikit. Ini bukan sosok Hinata yang ia kenal, Sasuke tahu itu. Ia masih tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau diam Sasuke! Apa kau takut? Bukankah kau selalu menyakitiku? Mengapa kau sekarang hanya diam menatapku?" Hinata melepas pegangan tangannya dengan kasar dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ia mundur satu langkah menjauh dari Uchiha tampan itu.

"Hinata kau kenapa!" Sasuke masih terlihat syok melihat sosok Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. Sasuke merasa, ya dia merasakan bukan kehangatan lagi keluar dari sosok itu.

"Kau bilang kenapa Sasuke? Kau yang membuatku seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi dengamu. Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku!" Hinata tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi. Amarahnya sudah memucak, wajah itu menampakkan ekspresi seakan ingin membunuh sosok yang berada didepannya itu.

"Hinata dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun keluar dari mulut busukmu itu Sasuke!" Hinata menggeram, teriakan itu membuat orang yang tadi memanggil Sasuke terlihat kaget.

Sasuke mendecih, ia mendekat ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh rapuh Hinata, "Dengarkan aku dulu kumohon."

"Aku tak mau!" Hinata meronta-ronta, masih berusaha lepas dari dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingin kalah, ia mempererat dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, kumohon mengertilah."

"Mengerti? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti dengan semua perlakuan kejammu terhadapku Sasuke!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menghela napas ketika mendengar penuturan Hinata. "Aku sadar aku memang mengabaikanmu. Tapi apa kau tahu apa alasan aku selama ini mengabaikanmu?" Sasuke sedikit tenang ketika tidak merasakan pergerakkan Hinata di pelukkannya. Wanita itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku ingin mengujimu. Aku belum pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya―" kata-kata itu terpotong. Sasuke melepas pelukkan dari tubuh Hinata. Kedua tangan itu perlahan-lahan mendekap wajah Hinata dan menatap lembut, "Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku Hinata. Mengertilah."

Hinata tersentak kaget, perkataan Sasuke sukses membuatnya terdiam, "Kau terlalu sensitif Hime." ucap Sasuke lembut. Wajah itu mendekat ke arah Hinata. Tanpa persetujuan wanita itu, Sasuke dengan sengaja menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata, meresapi dan mencium wangi lembut yang keluar dari tubuh itu.

Hinata merona bukan main, perasaan gugup itu mulai timbul lagi menguasai dirinya, "Ta-tapi k-kau terlalu mengabaikanku Sasuke. Kau tidak peka terhadapku!"

"Aku sengaja. Jadi diamlah, aku tidak ingin ada jawaban aneh lagi yang keluar dari bibir manismu itu."

"Tapi kau membuatku tersiksa Sasuke! Kau se―" mata amethyst itu membulat sempurna. Ia merasakan ada benda lunak yang menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak! Sasuke menciumnya. Degup jantung itu terasa cepat lagi Hinata rasakan.

"Sudahku bilang jangan bicara lagi." Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. Ia sedikit kecewa tidak bisa menikmatinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, suasana saat itu tidak mendukung.

"B-baiklah." mau tak mau ia menurutinya. Hinata menutupnya matanya mengikuti Sasuke. Seakan-akan dunia ini milik mereka lagi, tubuh itu masih saling mendekap satu sama lain. Menghirup wangi tubuh memabukkan satu sama lain. Mencoba meresapi, dan mencoba mengerti. Ternyata, mereka sama-sama tersiksa. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat ke _sensitive-an_ Hinata begitu pula Hinata yang tidak tahan oleh ketidakpekaan Sasuke.

 **END**

 **Ampunn mina -.- adegan terakhir ini saya juga gk ngerti begimana T_T**

 **Saya dikejar oleh jumlah word yang hampir mendekati 2k+ soalnya T_T**

 **Maaf kalo misalkan gaje :'(**

 **Saya gak akan berkomentar banyak, karena wordnya mengkhawatirkan... Jadi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang sudah berkenan membaca fic gaje ini #bungkukkin_badan**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian :)**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu dan Sayonara**


End file.
